Union Fleets
Admirals: *Henrietta Mercy *Horatio Cyrus *Thaddeus Raun * Fleets: The Fleets of the Canonic Union are devided into Main Fleets and Auxilliary Fleets. The Main Fleets (most of which have a local alias) are controlled by the admirals themselves. These fleets are intended to meet direkt threaths from foreign powers through military might. The Auxilliary Fleets are sometimes known as the Drafted Fleets, as they are often bolstered by drafted and refitted civillian vessels during times of war. A number of Auxilliary Fleets can be found operating under a Main Fleet, and are often used for support, reconnaissance, raids and border patrol. While each Auxilliary Fleet lacks the numbers and firepower of the Main Fleets, there are more serving Auxilliary Fleets than Main Fleets at any given moment, making then strategically agile. The survival-ratio for ships of the AFs is low compared to the MFs. As a result many serving ships have been salvaged from the fields of battle as spoils of war. This also means that unruly elements within the Main Fleets are sentenced to years of active service in the Auxilliary Fleets, a practice which was common during the Hamadromachia, where every crewmenber, however poor and inexperieced, were needed. The AFs usually have the most experienced crews, due to the frequency and variety of their assignments. Main Fleets: *'1st Union Fleet' ('???)'' - Home system:' Daykia' - Purpose: Command Fleet of the entire Union Amarda - Known admirals: Henrietta Mercy ''(Hamadromachia) ''- Known ships: Drakemourne (Supreme Command Vessel)'' *'2nd Union Fleet' (The Amber Amarda) - Home system: 'Amber - ' Purpose: '''Defence of the Beacon Hub of Amber & Support to the 1st Fleet - '''Known admirals: Samuell Noah - Known ships: (???) *'3rd Union Fleet' (Alias) - Home system: 'Delwynian - ' Purpose: '''Defence of the Beacon Hub of Delwynian - '''Known admirals: B. Hesseris (Mid Hamadromachia) - Known ships: '(???) *'4th Union Fleet (Alias) - Home system: 'Ruadh - ' Purpose: '''Defence of the system of Ruadh - '''Known admirals: Benjamin Edmund (Mid Hamadromachia) - Known ships: '(???) *'5th Union Fleet (Alias) - Home system: 'Ceti - ' Purpose: '''Defence of the system of Ceti & patrol of the Barrier DMZ - '''Known admirals: Horatio Cyrus (Mid Hamadromachia) - Known ships: '''(???) **6th Union Fleet''' (The Trecious Fleet) - Home system: Drachnos - Purpose: Versatile response in the Endiku Sea - Known admirals: Thaddeus Raun (???) - Known Ships: (???) *'7th Union Fleet' '('''The Domhan Fleet, The Craftington Invasion Fleet')' - 'Home system':' '''Domhan - ' Purpose: Defence of the Beacon Hub of Domhan & invasion of Imperative territory - '''Known admirals: Johnathan Craftington V (Later Hamadromachia until the battle of Alpha Lyncis), Jonas-Miah Cratington III (Residuum Age) - Known ships: Rex Nicholai (Command vessel) *'8th Union Fleet' (???) - Home system: ''' - ' '''Purpose': ???' - Known admirals':' 'Horatio Cyros (??? ) - Known ships: (???) * *'25th Union Fleet' (The Unofficial Fleet, the Experimental Fleet)' '' ''- ''Home system: ???'' - ' ''Purpose: ''Field-testing of experimental military technology & ships prototypes. Black Ops'' -''Known admirals:'' ''Lucretia Charlotte '- '''Known ships:' Aquilia XXV '''(Prototype CyberCom frigat, Forerunner to the later Hawk-class CyberCom frigates) ''* The 6th Fleet left for the Utopic Suffrage sometime in the final years of the Hamadromachia. This well know act not only resulted in the new alias "The Trecious Fleet", but the Admiralty has restrained from building a new 6th Fleet, as a sign of insult to the position in general. It is also worth nothing that the fleet is labled MIA, indicating a possible need to retake the fleet at some point in the future. '' Auxilliary Fleets: The naming of the auxilliary fleets is based on their station, and the number of AFs. Each AF is officially a part of the main fleet which patrol this part of the sector. An AF can count many hundred, if not thusands of ships. During the Hamadromachia, the largest AF was the 3rd Delwynian Reserve, counting a 6500 active light and medium ships. Most often though, an auxilliary fleets is much smaller, like the 5th Domhan Aux., which counted only 60 ships. The number of ships highly depends on their purpose and the therater, in which they acted during the war: The Delwynian main fleet had only three AFs, which acted as responce-fleets throughout the Endiku Sea. the Domhan main fleet had 27 AFs, which were used as agile rading and support units along the Revati-Alkanost front. The Domhan AFs additionally carried a high number of experimental CyberCom ships, which were used to wreack havoc among the Imperative Sentry Stations. Known Auxilliary ships Bill's Gambit () Dormus () Temgaard () Others: Penal Fleets The penal fleets (PF) are the most unruly elements within the Canonic fleets. Numbering only a few dozen ships, the cheap corvetts are manned purely by convicts, who have been assigned either death penalty or life sentence. While the survival ratio of the PF is near non exsistent, the service do offer the convicts an oppertunity to get pardened of all accusations against them - if they survive three years of service. Not all main fleets make use of penal fleets, such as the 25th and, for the most part, the 1st. The penal fleets were originally an attempt by the government of Amber to clear out their prison colonies on Amberthorn Minor. As the Hamadromachia progressed the penal fleets were used to bulter the deminishing auxilliary fleets with fresh ships. The main fleet of Amber, the Amber Amarda, has the highest number of penal fleets in the Canonic Union, counting as many as 410, making a total ship-count of at least 12.300, and the number of serving convicts 36.900. The reason beind this number is due to Amberthorn Minor acting as one of the major prison colonies throughout the Revati Strait. During the Hamadromachia the "Sentence of Fleet Duty" were extended to sympathisers and deserters. In all of the penal fleets history, only twelve convicts survived long enough to serve their time. They were afterwards drafted into the Union military.